Patience
by 11forensic11
Summary: It's been three months, and Dylan has waited at Lily's pace. What happens when she's ready to take Baby steps? I will post chapter three after I get 5 more reviews. We already have three! :D :D
1. I'm ready

The world was quiet tonight. Except, of course, for the animal noises in the background. The stars had come out a long time ago, and I watched them. I watched as they rolled over the sky and took shape. I watched them tell the stories of the past. I loved how one thing could make you feel like you were part of something big. Like you had a meaning in this world.

I was up on the roof, lying down, because I had managed—again—to fall and hit my head on the way up. I was getting used to it, but every now and again I would fall and get a bloody nose, or hit my head and see stars, not like the ones I saw tonight though. Today was Friday, finally the weekend. I had stopped by Lily's, but Kelly told me she was in the shower. That statement made certain images of Lily wash through my mind, at a moment that would have best for them not to. I barely managed an okay before I took off to the roof in embarrassment. I could feel my face redden when I had walked past my dad, hoping he wouldn't notice.

I must have been up on the roof for an hour when I heard clanging, meaning someone was trying to get up to the roof through my bedroom. I figured it was my dad. He always comes up here to check I hadn't fallen off the side. So I didn't pay attention, until I saw a flash of blonde hair. I snapped my head to the side to see who it was, and to my surprise… Lily climbed through the window.

"Hey," she said smiling. She had a flashlight in hand, and she wore a tight tank top with knee length shorts. Thank god.

"Hey," I said, noticing her wet hair and fresh scent. She crawled over and snuggled up next to me. She reached over and pulled her hair away from me and put it on her left shoulder. She let her head fall in the crook of my neck.

"So what're you up to?" she asked lightly. She scooted closer when a gust of wind blew past her. I pulled myself together enough to wrap my hands around her, trying to keep her warm.

"I don't know, I came up here to think." I told her. She turned and looked at me, I almost got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"About what?" She asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"I… Well, um… you." I stuttered. I felt the blush come up on my face again, and I felt my heart beating so hard it might burst out of my chest.

"Well, Dyl, I've been thinking about you too." She whispered, as if someone might hear her, "And you know what I've decided?" She asked. There it goes again. My hearts beating so fast it hurts.

"What?" I choked out.

"I love the way you dress." She whispered. I laughed. I laughed really hard, and then she joined in. It wasn't what I was expecting, but it was a start.

"You want to know what I was thinking?" I asked her. 20 seconds. Here we go.

"What?" She asked. It had been three months now. I've been her boyfriend for two months now. It was time I showed her how I felt. 15 seconds left.

"Remember when… I told you I loved you?" I asked, she nodded, "Well, now I can't live without you. And—" I stopped and looked in her eyes. I was leaning up over her and she was silently waiting for me to finish, lying on the roof beneath me.

I couldn't find the words, so I leaned down. My heart was pounding so hard, I'd be surprised if she didn't hear it. I stopped inches away from her mouth, wanting so bad to taste her. I waited, wanting permission. She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine.

I shifted a little, so my weight wouldn't press down on top of her. She eagerly pushed up into the kiss. I had 5 seconds left of bravery. I poked at her lips with my tongue, begging for entrance. She quickly agreed and opened her mouth. I slid my tongue in and explored her mouth. She tasted wonderful. She was so delicate and lovely and ultimately mine. I ran my tongue down the side of hers and she sighed. She moaned into the kiss when I shifted again.

I really didn't want to, but I had to pull away. I needed air. I needed to calm myself, before she saw my growing issue. Lily just did that to me.

"Dyl?" She whispered when I turned from her.

"Yeah?" I grunted.

"Did I do it wrong?" She asked, tearfully.

I turned abruptly, issue or not, "Of course not, Lily! Why would you think that? That was… that was… amazing."

"Oh…" She noticed the slight tenting, but thankfully readjusted her eyes to my face, so I wasn't too embarrassed.

"You're amazing Lily. And I love you for it. I love all of you." I said, "Especially that kiss." I added.

"Dyl?" She asked again, eyes focused on my face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold. Could we go in?" I noticed again, the wet hair and tank top. The water trails running down her chest and into…

Oh, god stop.

"Yeah, we can go in. Sorry." I said. She crawled in front of me and through the window and I followed. She laid down on my bed before I even got out of the window pane.

"Come here," She called quietly.

I obeyed. I followed her as she scooted over on the bed and let me in.

She let her hands run down my chest. She was trying to kill me. She knew what she was doing to me, "Lily." I choked out as she let her hand slip under my shirt and push it up a little. "Lily, wait." I said reaching for her hand.

"Yes Dylan?" She asked, an innocent smile played at her lips.

"I… Are you sure?" I asked. It was only a month ago we'd had the talk. Whether she thought she was ready for any big steps.

"I'm not ready for… that. Yet." She told me, "But I know you've been waiting patiently… and I want to show you… I want to show you how much I love you." She finished.

She started running her hands down my sides again.

** Cliff hanger! Mwaha! 5 reviews and I'll post another chapter. **

** ~Mandi**


	2. Rules

"Lily… are you sure? It's… only been three months," I gasped as she kissed my neck. This was so not like her.

"Are you saying you don't want it?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes. It was hard enough to resist for now, but if I looked into those beautiful eyes… I might just submit to everything this woman wanted. I couldn't do that. It'd be like taking advantage of her.

I grabbed her hands that were itching down my torso, and held them to my chest, "Lily… you have no idea how much I want you," I said, kissing her deeply to prove my point, "But… I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I want to do this—whatever this is—on a special night, ya know? I've never met anyone like you, and I want us to last."

"I said I wasn't ready for that… yet." She repeated.

"I know, so maybe some rules?" I asked, she flashed me a brilliant smile. I took that as a good idea.

"Well… no removing of clothes. For the time being, of course." I blushed, and could feel the crimson rising in my cheeks, "Hands can run underneath, but not completely off."

"Okay… that's reasonable. I just have one request…" She said, and then stopped.

"What?" I asked, she laughed and looked away.

"Never mind. I want to see if you can figure it out." She said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I rolled us over so I was on top. She giggles beneath me, and color rose in her cheeks. I knew this wouldn't go too far tonight, but I also knew she was teetering on the edge of being ready for something more.

I leaned down and kissed her, it was sweet, just on the lips. After a few minutes, I opened my mouth and let my tongue swipe at her lower lip. She quickly obliged and opened up her mouth for me. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, and Lily engaged in a quick fight for dominance, which I won. I guess living out here on her own really made her competitive for attention.

I guess she was a bit mad over losing, because she lifted her hips off the bed and rubbed herself against my erection. A groan escaped my lips, as she pulled away.

"That wasn't fair." I whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Neither was pulling rank over me." She said smirking.

"I won that fight fair and square," I told her and let my hands rest on her hips. She squirmed a little when I pushed her hips down into the mattress, and practically growled, "I'm testing boundaries. Don't tempt me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." she smirked.

I continued to kiss her, trying to calm myself throughout the session. It was nearly impossible with all the little moans that kept escaping her lips. It led me to think of what other noises I could extract from that pretty, little mouth. I began to get painfully hard.

"A bit excited are we?" She smirked again.

I growled. She chuckled.

Footsteps began pounding up the stairs, and we both jumped out of our skin. We rolled off the bed and made a break for the window. I helped Lily out, and pulled myself out the window before my dad's voice came into the bedroom.

"It's time to eat you two. Enough with that roof business. She's probably freezing." She called into the room.

I waited a few seconds and called back, "Are Kelly and Lily staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, so get a move on. Kelly's waiting." He said as he shut the door. Lily giggled.

"That was close." She smiled real wide.

"I know," I said giving her a hug.

"You know…" she started, snuggling closer to my chest, "I am really cold."

We both laughed and I wrapped my arms around her. She pushed my through the window and she followed soon after.

I decided to fix the bed sheets before we made our way down. No need for any groundings.

I smiled as we walked down the stairs and reached out. Her hair was no longer wet.


	3. Author Note(:

Hey guys! This is your author… Don't kill me

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

I'm just letting you know that the next chapter is coming! I have all my AP exams to study for, but I'm almost ready to post.

I'd like to thank you for all the reviews(: You've certainly overwhelmed me by how much you all liked this story. I'll have to write quicker, no?

Well, Happy Easter everyone. Maybe I'll post it tonight. That could be your Easter present from me. You never know. It could happen.

All my love,

Amanda 3


End file.
